Abra seus olhos
by Oraculo
Summary: Abra os olhos, Leah. Quando Renesmee crescer e ocupar seu lugar, ele não precisará mais de você. // Blackwater TRADUÇÃO
1. Parte 1

**Autora**: Bittersweet Princess

**Título original:** Abre tus ojos.

________________________________________

**Disclaimer**: Personagens da Meyer, drabble meu.

"_Uma colherada de realidade para Jacob e Leah..."_

_________________________________________

**Abra seus olhos.**

- Não quero mais isso, Jacob.

Leah virou de costas, não queria enfrentar seus olhos nesse momento.

- Cansei de ser um jogo para você. Foi bom no início.

Suspirou antes de continuar, enquanto Jacob a olhava fixamente, tentando decifrar sua mente.

- Você sabe, o sexo era maravilhoso e me ajudava a não me afogar em meu próprio poço de desolação.

Finalmente Leah teve coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos, seus olhares se chocaram.

- Porque eu sou sempre a outra, Black. Sou a outra com Sam e sou a outra contigo.

-Leah...

Porém, um dedo de Leah interrompeu suas palavras.

- Não diz nada. Não estou disposta a continuar, abra seus olhos e se dê conta que eu não continuarei sendo a outra; seu alívio, uma vez que Renesmee é uma menina inocente... Não continuarei sendo o escape de suas necessidades machistas, Jacob Black! – em algum momento de seu monólogo, Leah começou a se alterar.

- Leah, eu…

Leah virou-se novamente, disposta a ir embora.

- Leah, você…

- Leah, Leah, Leah… Fala logo de uma vez, pelo amor de Deus! – chiou se aproximando dele.

- Leah, você é meu vício. É uma parte da minha vida.

Sua ira se dissipou por um breve momento.

- Não, Black. Você ama a garota metade vampiro e eu sou uma mulher que viverá sozinha para sempre, escutando as idiotices de apaixonados que você e Seth dizem ou pensam.

Os lábios de Jacob atacaram os de Leah e ela se calou. Mas se separou bruscamente.

- Te disse para abrir os olhos, Black. Entenda que não deixarei que me cale outra vez da mesma maneira.

Jacob abriu a boca, mas Leah prosseguiu.

- Me consome saber que toda vez que brigamos, terminamos igual!

_Por mais que me agrade esse final…_

- Leah, eu… - suspirou. – Eu preciso de você, eu te amo.

E dessa vez foi Leah que o atacou com os lábios.

_Abra seus olhos, Leah. Quando Renesmee estiver grande, ele deixará de te 'amar'._

_Quando não precisar mais de você, quando tiver ela para jogar no papel que você ocupa hoje..._

_Abra os olhos._

Ignorou a realidade de seus pensamentos e se concentrou em desabotoar a calça de Jacob.

_________________________________________

**N/A:** Um momento mais... dramático para Blackwater.

Pessoalmente amo esse casal. Digam o que digam, Leah e Jacob são dinamite pura e explodem juntos fenomenalmente. Nessie é a senhorita perfeição que deveria estar 'imprimada' com meu _Sweet_ Seth ;)

**N/Tradutora:** Sim, tãaaaaaaaao dramático que chorei rios de lágrimas com essa fic. Espero que vocês tbm gostem.

Comentem, Go Go.

Olha o botãozinho aí chamando! 


	2. Parte 2

**Autora: **Bittersweet Princess

**Título Original:** Abre los Ojos

____________________________________

**Disclaimer**: Lamentavelmente só o drabble me pertence. O resto é da Senhora de chapéu, quer dizer, Stephanie Meyer...

"**Porque à Leah sempre acontece o mesmo... É amada por um homem, mas continua sozinha. Maldita impressão." **

**________________________________**

**N/Tradutora: **Oi pessoal. Ontem recebi um e-mail da B. Princess, ela disse que leu os comentários na fic e como alguém pediu uma continuação, cá está! Espero que gostem, porque eu chorei horrores! Muito lindo.

___________________________________

**Abra seus olhos (Segunda Parte)**

Ela estava vestida de branco, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade, seu cabelo caia em uma mata por suas costas, sua pele branca brilhava entre as luzes da igreja.

- Jacob Black, aceita Renesmee Cullen como sua esposa?

_Silêncio._

E, depois de vinte segundos de dúvida, pronuncia a palavra que alegra e também parte corações.

- Aceito.

Renesmee sorriu.

- Renesmee Cullen, aceita Jacob Black como seu esposo?

- Claro que sim. – respondeu sem duvidar nem um momento.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Jacob se aproxima da noiva, disposto a beijá-la... Mas de longe escuta um lamento e se vira para ver a garota de pele morena e cabelos negros sair pela porta com pressa.

E beija Renesmee, mas na boca dela fica o sabor amargo de saber que seu agora esposo também ama outra.

_Impressão. _O grande problema de Jacob Black.

Porque, o que acontece com Sam e Emily; é o mesmo que passa com Jacob e Renesmee:

Porque ele está _imprimado_ à Nessie, mas sempre estará apaixonado por Leah.

______________________________________

**A grande diferença, Amor & Impressão.**

**O verdadeiro amor não está destinado a ser, só é.**

**Segunda parte a pedidos da minha imaginação e leitores da fic em Português.**

**Beijos. (De seu lobo favorito)**


	3. Parte 3

_Disclaimer: Leah, Jacob e Renesmee são de Steph Meyer._

_____________________________________________

**Capítulo Três**

- Não, Jacob! Cansei! – apontou o dedo para ele. – Nega que você dormiu com ela, Jacob. Nega!

Jacob ficou calado, não podia mentir. Renesmee – pois há muito tempo deixou de ser Nessie – o conhece demais.

- Não posso negar, Renesmee. – murmurou desviando o olhar.

- Você acha que eu não sei que você a ama? Por acaso você acha que eu gosto dessa estupidez de impressão?! – chiou.

- Pensei que você me amava, Renesmee! – gritou, tremendo de fúria. – Me prometi te fazer feliz, prometi. – murmurou estático.

- E por acaso isto é felicidade? – riu amargamente. – Somos felizes, Jacob?

Jacob baixou a cabeça e foi embora.

- Me responde, Black! – seu coração se contraiu ao escutar seu sobrenome, apenas Leah o chamava assim... Quando estava junto dele.

- Não, Renesmee, _não_ _somos_ _felizes_. Somos a prova de que a impressão nem sempre é perfeita, nem sempre é cor de rosa e que nem sempre funciona. Porque isso é uma merda e nós sabemos! – gritou, transformando-se em lobo, devido a raiva que sentia.

Pulou pela janela, a conversa tinha acabado.

_Black._

Pensou ter escutado um sussurro em sua mente, mas era impossível. A voz que há dez anos esperava escutar de novo floriu em sua mente.

Brincadeiras de sua imaginação estúpida.

- Jacob.

Virou-se subitamente, voltando a sua forma humana.

- Leah.

Ela continuava mais linda que nunca, jovem e cheia de vitalidade. Tinha seu olhar escurecido e seus cabelos compridos e bagunçado.

Sua pele morena que tanto sonhou tocar outra vez estava iluminada pelo sol.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, se aproximou dela e juntou seus lábios em um desejado beijo.

Puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo e sentiu o que há doze anos não sentia.

Sentia-se completo.

______________________________________________

**N/T:** A escutou nossas preces e fez mais dois capítulos finais. O próximo será postado logo logo. Muito obrigada pelos comentários. E como sempre, não deixem de comentar! Amo vocês! Bjs. 


	4. Parte 4

_Disclaimer: Os personagens são da Steph Meyer, a historia é minha._

____________________________________________

**Capítulo Quatro**

Era o dia que sempre sonhou.

Alice, Bella e surpreendentemente, Rosalie e Renesmee, estavam ajudando-a com tudo. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com mechas soltas e o olhar irradiava uma felicidade geralmente atípica dela, pelo menos antes.

_Antes de Jacob._

Seu vestido era muito pomposo para seu gosto, mas não pôde competir com a sanguessuga com cara de fadinha.

Sua maquiagem era suave e delicada; usava um colar com pingente de borboleta. Jacob dizia que Leah se parecia em muitas coisas com uma borboleta, são frágeis e sempre buscam liberdade.

Seth a esperava na porta, sorridente. Tudo estava bem agora.

_Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre Jacob e Renesmee._

Tudo voltou ao seu devido lugar, Seth não precisou mais calar seu amor, que era correspondido pela garota metade vampira. E Leah e Jacob puderam ser felizes sem se esconderem, sem laços.

Leah já não estava mais ressentida com a vida. Não odiava mais o Sam, nem desprezava Emily. Agora sorria como nunca, estava completa.

_Era o grande dia._

As portas da igreja se abriram e seus olhos se focaram em Jacob, apenas nele, que a esperava ao final do corredor.

Diante dela, estava sua madrinha, Claire com seus dezoito anos e, junto a Jacob estava Quill, o padrinho. Suas damas de honra, por mais que soasse estranho, eram Alice e Bella.

Quando chegou ao seu lado, Seth depositou sua mão na de Jacob enquanto sussurrava um "Cuide dela" e sorria.

_Nunca tinha se sentido mais abençoada._

- Jacob Black, aceita a Leah Clearwater como sua legítima esposa até o último dia de sua vida? – perguntou o sacerdote. Sim, tinham mudado os votos.

-Aceito. – disse sem pestanejar.

- Leah Clearwater, aceita Jacob Black como seu legítimo esposo até o último dia de sua vida?

- Aceito. – respondeu assim como Jacob.

- Então, os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – disse.

Jacob tomou o rosto de Leah entre suas mãos e, logo depois murmurou um "Para sempre"; juntou seus lábios aos dela.

E Leah estava feliz ao fim.

Pois já não precisava mais observar da porta a felicidade das outras pessoas.

________________________________________________

**Oh, yeah baby. Leah & Jacob e Seth & Nessie estão felizes (:** ***_***

**Deixem reviews.**

**Beijos e obrigada a todos que comentaram :D**

**N/T: **Oi gente, aqui está o último capítulo (último mesmo). Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês.


End file.
